First Date
by DarkAngelBakuraRyou
Summary: Just a request from Facebook, a one-shot of Amane Bakura and Marik Ishtar


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If only I did then there would br so many things changed and re-written**

**Summary: ****Marik Ishtar meets an Angel called Amane Bakura it was love at first sight for them both. Marik asks Amane to go on a date with him and she accepts, so now what? What will happen on their date? And how will the night end? Only time shall tell.**

**This was a request from Facebook from a girl in my friends list called Amane WeepingAngel Bakura. So here is my first and only Tragic-shipping (Tragedy-Shipping) one-shot Please Rate and Review thanks!**

It had been a hot summers day in June, it was just another boring Friday ay Domino High School. A young very beautiful young girl no older then about 16 was sitting at her desk, her long mid-back length blue hair was fluffy and neat just like her brother Ryou Bakura. She was not as pale as her brother but she was still fair skinned with dazzling Sapphire blue eyes, her name was Amane Bakura. Young Amane had been sitting alone while everyone in her class were talking about their weekend plans, she didn't really have much to do, her brother was going away for the weekend with his boyfriend her father was still in Egypt and her mother…she was no longer around. Amane lived with her brother and his boyfriend in the home their father had brought for them, she sighed to herself deeply while looking around the class-room and that is when she saw him. The taller effeminate Egyptian male with past the shoulder length blonde hair, alluring Lilac eyes, a bronzed Egyptian tan all natural. Amane had stared at this boy every day for the last few months, ever since he joined their school, she had never really spoken to him but when she saw him on this hot Friday afternoon he was talking to her brother at the class-room door. She felt butterflies in her stomach, she started feeling light-headed and dizzy, and she could feel her heart racing and banging against her rib cage. In her eyes he was the perfect male in her school, yeah she has had relationships in the past but none ever worked out to well. She just knew this was the one for her, that he would be her Mr Right. She stood up from her desk and packed her book bag and walked over to her brother shyly, she wanted to say hello to the blonde Egyptian but she was nervous she could just tell. As she got closer to the two males she heard her name being spoken by her brother she stopped just inches away when her brother looked at her

"Hey Amane, are you ready to go home?" Her brothers British accent spoke softly his long white hair neat and tidy his bangs covering his chocolate brown eyes

"Y-yes…" She stuttered weakly as she looked at her brother then to the young male beside him she could feel her face burning up and knew that she was no doubt blushing

"Then lets get going. Oh before I forget Marik is walking home with us, he needs to speak with my Yami" Ryou had said as Amane looked up at him with wide eyes, she knew who her brother meant, his Yami was Bakura, she thought it funny how his first name was their last name, but she never questioned it for she knew he was a 5,000 year old spirit who now had his own body and dated his ex-host. Amane smiled weakly at her brother and nodded her head as the three left the school grounds and walked home, Amane walked behind them kicking a pebble along the road when she heard her brother and the one he called Marik talking about their weekend plans. She sighed again as they came to a stop at the local corner shop, Ryou told them both to wait while he quickly got some sweets and drinks. Leaving Amane alone with the boy she had watched for months, she was nervous to say the least but she did try to talk to him even though she felt stupid about the fact she kept stuttering her words but what could she do? She was after all very nervous but she knew she would only concur her nervousness by talking to him, so she did

"H-Hi…" she whispered softly

"H-hey…I'm M-Marik" the boy said with his own stutter as if he was also nervous

"My names A-Amane…N-Nice to meet y-you" she replied holding her hand out to his, he smiled at her and took her hand and kissed it softly

"Nice to meet you to Amane" he said softly looking into her Sapphire eyes his voice sang to her, she felt weak at the knees and her heart was pounding in her chest was she really stood here talking to this handsome Egyptian? She couldn't believe it

"S-So erm…what a-are your…erm…plans…for the w-weekend?" Amane asked looking down to the floor

"Nothing really…I am going to be home alone" Marik spoke softly still a hint of nervousness in his voice

"Same" Amane replied as her brother exited the shop handing her a can of soda before they started walking on, Amane touched the side of her hand that Marik had kissed and felt her face redden by the second, she thought to herself that it couldn't be real it had to be a dream, just like the ones she always had so she pinched her arm and yelped softly as Ryou turned to look at her

"What is the matter Amane?" He asked waiting for her

"Nothing…I thought I saw a wasp" she had lied, how could she tell her brother she thought she was dreaming when his friend kissed her hand. Ryou shook his head at her knowing she was scared of Wasps, the three then continued walking back to the Bakuras residence where she knew that Bakura was waiting for them, not that he would have dinner on, Ryou banned him from the kitchen when he blew up the toaster. Amane remembered that day so well but she thought best not to think about it. Ryou had pulled out his keys to their home and opened the front door and walked in inviting Marik into the apartment, the three of them then kicked of their shoes and walked into the living room to find Bakura asleep on the sofa with the T.V on, she could hear her brother sigh as she walked off towards the stairs and went to her bedroom to get unchanged. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard someone follow her so she turned her to head to see Marik had followed her up the stairs

"Can I h-help?" she asked softly leaning against the banister

"Erm…I needed to use the toilet" Marik said rubbing the back of his head with a slight pink tinge touching the bridge of his nose, Amane giggled softly and pointed to the bathroom as Marik thanked her and walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Amane then walked into her bedroom and got herself unchanged and placed her homework out on her small writing desk, she knew she would be spending her weekend doing her homework but she thought nothing of it as Ryou always helped her out, just this time she had to do it alone. As Amane left her bedroom she saw Marik waiting at the top of the stairs, she blushed slightly as she exited her bedroom in her normal knee length pink skirt and an off the shoulders pink gypsy top. Marik smiled at her as he looked to the floor at his feet as he spoke in an almost whisper

"Say erm…Amane?"

"Y-Yes?" she replied softly as she walked towards the top of the stairs

"Would…erm…you like to go out to the movies with me tomorrow?" Marik asked still looking at his feet, Amane could just barely see the red tint touching his face, he was nervous but so was she bit her lip and looked up at him

"Erm…I-I…don't k-know" She replied she was a little scared as she had never really spoken to this boy before and here he was her brothers best friend asking her out to go to the movies, Marik nodded in defeat and walked down the stairs with her to find Ryou and Bakura having a playful fight on the sofa. Amane sighed and walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner, Marik and followed her and sat at the kitchen table watching her she felt slightly uneasy but she did like this boy but how could she tell him?

"So…erm…Amane" Marik suddenly spoke with a slight stutter to his words

"Yes?"

"Erm…What do you like…erm…doing in your erm…spare time?" He asked, it was obvious to Amane that he was trying to get to know her a little better

"I like reading…and erm…well…I also…enjoy to write…"

"Really? I like reading as well…What was the erm…last book you read?" Marik asked looking down at the table where his hands folded

"I-I think it was…erm…"

"Love at first sight" She was interrupted by a deep dark voice that could only belong to her brothers boyfriend

"Really?" Marik asked the slight red tinge to his face getting darker

"Y-yes…"

"I am currently reading that book" Marik said hunting through his school bag and pulling out a blue and pink coloured book with the title of the book in red. Amane looked at the book and blushed slightly, Bakura grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and handing it to Marik as he got two more out and walked of back into the living room laughing, Amane now felt stupid in front of this boy even though had was currently reading the book she was also still reading

"So how far through the book are you?" Marik asked opening up his book

"Oh…erm…chapter 15 I think…"

"Really? Damn you are two chapters ahead of me, I am at that part about the boy asking the girl out on a first date" Marik said with a soft laugh Amane chuckled as she started putting the prepared food into the oven and grabbed herself a can of soda while taking a seat at the table, the two spoke about the chapters of their favourite book and got to know each other a little more witch only made Amane feel better about herself, Marik didn't ask again about going to the movies the next day and Amane felt a little worried about it. During the whole of dinner Ryou was telling Marik about the plans he had with Bakura while Amane stayed quiet until her brother looked at her with a gentle smile

"So Amane are you doing anything this weekend? And don't you dare say homework again" Ryou said chuckling softly

"I am going to the movies" She replied sweetly

"Oh to see what?" Bakura asked placing a hand over her shoulders

"I do not know yet…there is this new film out, it's called Egyptian Raiders. I really want to watch it so I am going to the movies with a friend tomorrow." She said a soft blush touched her cheeks as she slyly looked at Marik who seemed gobsmacked

"I was going to see that tomorrow" Marik whispered softly as Bakura looked at him then Amane as he clicked

"Wait a moment you two are going to the cinema together?"

"No…I was going but I changed my mind last night, I wanted to take Ryou with me but he is with you all weekend. So I am just staying home with my sister" Marik said looking up quickly and staring at Bakura, Ryou started giggling as he watched Amane

"So my little sister who are you going with?"

"Well I was going to ask Tea later, she wanted me to call her about 8pm" Amane whispered softly as she finished her dinner, they never spoke about the subject again and started talking about other things, Ryou and Bakura had left the kitchen and went to their room to start packing their weekend break things while Marik sat at the table looking at his hands while Amane started cleaning the kitchen and washing up the dishes. Ryou had asked Marik to stay the weekend to keep his sister company as he didn't want her being alone for the weekend, Marik had agreed with a smile and had even taken weekend clothes with him to school. As the evening went on Ryou and Bakura left the apartment for their weekend away leaving Marik and Amane alone so they could get to know each other better as Ryou had been told by his friend that he had fancied his sister Amane, he already knew that Amane fancied Marik but both were both too scared to admit it to the other. The two didn't really talk much about the whole Amane going to the movies until she was on the phone talking with Tea

"Yeah I know Tea, but you wouldn't believe who asked me out to the movies tomorrow" Amane said blushing deeply while Marik was sat on the sofa watching a film

"Who Amane?"

"Well Tea he asked me…and well…I sort of said I didn't know…then we started talking a little. We both are currently reading the same book, and well Ryou asked me what I was doing this weekend and I just blurted it out saying I was going to the movies with a friend…But I think he wants to go anymore" Amane whispered sadly as she looked over to Marik noticing he wasn't paying any attention

"Well who asked you Amane?" Tea asked softly

"My brothers best friend"

"Marik Ishtar! He asked you out on a date!" Tea had screamed down the phone

"Hey! Don't scream down the phone…but yes…Marik asked me to go to the movies with him tomorrow…I don't think he wants to now though…I do really…erm…Tea I will talk to you tomorrow night" Amane said as she hung up and ran up to her bedroom, Marik had been watching her and she saw his eyes on her, she knew he had heard what she said witch only made her feel awkward. Marik just stared at the place young Amane had been stood just moments before with a flustered look upon his face, he didn't want to bother the young girl so he stayed on the couch and watched a little T.V and waited for Amane to talk to him. Witch didn't take as long as he had thought he could hear Amane walking down the stairs and smiled to himself as he saw Amane out the corner of his eyes walk over to the couch and sit down to watch what he was watching, he handed her the controller and requested she picked something to watch but she just shook her head and stayed quiet for a while. As time went on the two started talking again and Marik asked her once again about going to the movies with him, Amane blushed and accepted with a soft gentle smile that made Mariks heart skip beats.

The following morning Amane and Marik sat and ate breakfast and talked for a little while, Amane had accepted the fact Marik would be staying the weekend and had even accepted his date request. After breakfast the two sat and watched T.V before getting ready to go out to the movies that Marik had gotten booked along with a restaurant that Amane knew nothing about, they had spent all morning and most of the afternoon chatting and laughing and finding out they had so much in common. By about 4pm Amane went for a long soak in the bath while Marik got out what he was going to be wearing on his date with Amane, after 45 minutes he heard Amane shouting that the bathroom free he smiled softly and waited for about 5 minutes before leaving the guest room to give Amane some time to get into her own bedroom. Marik had decided he would only have a shower as they film he wanted to watch with Amane started its first showing at 6pm and he had booked a table for 8pm, he wanted this date to go perfect he had started running several scenarios through his mind each leading to the same thing a simple kiss at the end of the night and going to separate rooms for the night.

After the two were ready Marik waited by the front door as Amane came down the stairs wearing a knee length pale blue dress and her hair braided with a heart shaped locket around her slender neck, Marik blushed slightly before holding out his arm to her as they both left the apartment and walked down to the cinema where Marik paid for the tickets to watch Egyptian Raider. Marik then brought drinks and popcorn for them both to share and walked Amane to the screening and took their seats while chuckling about how they were having fun and that Ryou and Bakura were out in the country camping together. As the film started the two quietened down and watched the film while occasionally glancing at the other slyly giggling when they caught each other, the film they had decided to watch had actually been a Romance witch made Amane sob softly at really emotional parts witch Marik would pull her into his arms and hold her softly rubbing her back as they watched the film together as if they were a couple. After the film Marik escorted Amane out of the cinema and told her he had a special surprise for her, Amane nodded and smiled as Marik blind-folded her and walked her carefully down the road towards an expensive restaurant and being walked to their seats before he removed the blind-fold. Amane gasped at the beautiful sight of the city she lived in as the sun started setting she turned to face Marik who just smiled at her, they then took their seats and sat chatting the rest of the night. Everything had gone perfectly Amane had enjoyed the movie and the dinner at the romantic Restaurant and the sweet talking they shared, even on the way home Marik done nothing but talk romantically to her sending soft chills down her spine. As they walked towards the front door Marik allowed Amane to walk in before him as he was such a gentlemen, he then closed the locked up the door and walked with Amane into the living where they spent the rest of the night watching more films. It hadn't taken to long before Amane had actually fallen asleep curled up next to Marik on the couch while watching some random comedy film, Marik smiled down at her and picked her up carefully and walked towards the stairs carrying her bridle-style and took her up to her bedroom where he placed her carefully down on her bed and carefully covered her up as he heard her whisper softly

"Thank you Marik"

"No problem Amane" Marik replied softly

"I had a wonderful day, maybe we could do it again sometime" Amane said slowly turned herself around and looking up at Marik who had started blushing deeply

"Yeah I would like that Amane" Amane giggled softly as she placed her hand over his and smiled up at him as Marik leaned down and kissed her soft lips sweetly as he whispered gently across her lips

"I love you Amane"

"I love you to Marik" Amane replied sweetly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming of the wonderful day she had spent with the boy of her dreams.

**Okay yes I know it was a little crappy, but I am really not use to writing about girls and boys together I just hope you like it Amane WeepingAngel Bakura**


End file.
